


школа стоит

by jrcatherine



Series: красота и мерзость [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: несчастливая любовь и абьюз, которые повторяются из раза в раз.





	школа стоит

В общем, я стала учительницей. Никто не удивился, ну то есть – совсем, сказали, ага, мол, здорово, но никто не закатил глаза, не хлопнул ладонью по лбу, не спросил почему, что случилось, и я расстроилась и пожаловалась Д., потому что хотела, страшно хотела, чтобы у меня спросили.

Д. – как лучший друг с добродетелями в ассортименте, превышающем все разумные и не слишком пределы, сказал, это все от того, дорогая, что флер ебанутости, который ты распространяешь вокруг, уже даже и не флер, а полноценный ядерный гриб. Но флер звучит лучше, поэтому я продолжу говорить его.

Я сказала:

\- Я влюбилась.

Д. молча вытащил из кармана джинсов мятую бумажку и протянул мне. Сверху было написано: «причины бросить нормальную работу и пойти в школу для В.».

Номером один шло – она влюбилась.

Номера два не было.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросил Д.

Я подумала кинуть в него бумажкой. Или разуться и кинуть в него ботинком. Или бутылкой. Все это было слишком драматично, поэтому я просто пошла домой готовиться к урокам, а точнее к очередному провалу в личной сфере.

***

Более опытные коллеги говорили, не ссы и не паникуй, они как звери – сразу страх почуют, и пиздец котятам, опомниться не успеешь, как сожрут с потрохами. Я шокированно внимала – нет, то есть я не против мата, конечно, нет, но от преподавателей языка и литературы почему-то ожидала иного подхода. Математики сказали действовать решительно и дерзко – смело забирай все, что не относится к уроку, и не робей. Пару раз так сделаешь и будут как шелковые. Подозрительно задумчивый, облитый неприлично сладким парфюмом физрук внимательно посмотрел на меня, сказал you shall not pass, сразу же поправился и объяснил, что имел в виду но пасаран, вручил мне грязный зеленый свисток и пожелал удачи фразой ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant, исправился на may the force be with you и хотел сказать что-то еще, но я не стала слушать.

Не бояться. Забирать все лишнее. Не выебываться, если в смысле фразы не уверена. Ничего ведь сложного?

И правда – ничего. Я поступила, как советовали, и все было отлично, только спустя полчаса отважного и решительного поведения я лишилась возможности сидеть за столом, потому что меня не было бы видно из-за всего, что на нем оказалось. Телефоны, телефоны, сигареты, наушники, деньги, спички, зажигалки, несколько комплектов ключей от Тардис, тисовая волшебная палочка с сердцевиной из пера феникса, содержимое чемоданчика из Криминального чтива и еще телефоны.

После урока, когда я, ошалев от успеха (или провала? я не была уверена), сидела прижавшись лбом к прохладному окну, в кабинет зашла Д1 – как любовь всей моей жизни на ближайший месяц, если не два. Она молчала. Я тоже. Она осматривала пустой кабинет, я – тайком рассматривала ее.

Строго говоря, она не была красивой, говоря не строго – тоже, но я находила ее изумительной, прекрасной, бесподобной, и раз уж я заменяла учителя биологии, то вот подходящая метафора – при одной мысли о ней я вся превращалась в сокращающуюся мышцу и могла только сжиматься и расслабляться. Сжаться на вдохе, расслабиться на выходе. Сказала бы – как сердце, но оно, к сожалению, работает не так. Вот – как мышцы плеча при невралгии, только без боли. Или с ней?

\- Милая, - сказала Д1 и коснулась моего плеча.

Я сразу же забыла все метафоры, вздрогнула, и со стола посыпались мелочи, хозяев которых к концу урока не нашлось: кольца, часы, монеты, золотые кубки, мы смотрели и смотрели, пока она снова ко мне не прикоснулась, к запястью в этот раз – кожа у нее была тонкая и ужасно горячая, я посмотрела на нее – глаза светлые, будто выгоревшие на солнце, я панически раздумывала, что сказать, но она отняла палец от руки, прижала его к моим губам и сказала сама:

\- Не нужно так беспокоиться. Первый раз – это всегда сложно.

Я почти рухнула в обморок.

***

\- Ок, - говорила я Д., - ок. Мне нужен план. Вот, скажем, как круто было бы, если бы в школе проводился конкурс талантов, и я бы уговорилась принять участие, и спела бы что-нибудь страшно крутое, какую-нибудь душераздирающую совершенно песню, чтобы все обязательно рыдали, особенно физрук, но поняла смысл только она.

\- Ага, - отвечал Д., - отличный план.

\- Конечно. То есть нет, совсем нет.

\- И я даже знаю почему, - он залез в карман пиджака, вытащил потрепанную салфетку и выдал мне.

Я закатила глаза, но прочитала: «Почему крутой план про конкурс талантов не сработает?».

Пункт первый – В. не умеет петь или играть.

Второго не было.

\- Я настолько предсказуемая?

\- Нет. Это я в детстве в бочку с зельем предвиденья упал по пьяни.

Ну хоть так.

***

В этот раз я вела язык. Проще простого, говорили все, это тебе не геометрия. Выбираешь тему сочинения, держи, кстати, книжечку, и вперед, пускай пишут. Слов триста-триста пятьдесят, не больше. Но ты в страницах говори, а то они будут каждые полторы минуты слова пересчитывать. Ни одного ругательства за всю речь, потому, наверное, что советовал физрук (с лимонным запахом в этот раз).

Сколько страниц занимают триста пятьдесят слов, он мне не сказал. Я изнывала от любви и отсутствия нужных знаний, и книжка с темами для сочинений не помогала в решении обеих проблем. Наконец я выбрала тридцать разных тем, по количеству учеников, и предложила им положиться на удачу. Я думала – тридцать разных сочинений ведь лучше, чем одно одинаковое?

Наверное, да. Отличница писала по теме роль прилагательных в художественном тексте, что они важны. Хорошист – когда моя мама училась в университете – писал, что мама выкладывалась на все сто сорок два процента. Вечно серьезная девочка – роль сельского хозяйства в жизни человека – писала, что оно важно. Улыбчивый, но подозрительный мальчик – памятник Капля нефти – писал, что памятник запоминается.

От скуки я начала пересчитывать слова. Попала в количество, а от ошибок не вытекают глаза – пятерка с минусом. Не попал, но глаза все еще не вытекают – четверка. Последним шло сочинение Д2 – как внука Д1, который жил с ней, видел ее каждый день, завтракал и, вероятно, ужинал с ней, и мог говорить с ней о чем угодно, когда угодно, как угодно – я прочитала бы его сочинение, я вообще была до крайности к нему внимательна, но была и другая причина. Тексты остальных занимали пару-тройку страниц. У него было семь. А ко всему – он вытащил счастливый билет (или несчастливый, все ведь от точки зрения зависит?) – любая тема на выбор, хоть список покупок на неделю вперед, хоть эссе ни о чем.

Я прочитала. И еще раз. И еще. Формально сочинение было о том, как ему нравится изучать математику и как он вырастет и уедет учиться в главный физмат страны. Формально оно было о любви. Фактически оно было о том, что ему невыносимо.

Я позвонила Д. и сказала:

\- Что-то мне неуютно.

Он вздохнул, пошуршался тканью, пошуршался бумагой и заунывно зачитал:

\- Причины, по которым В. неуютно. Первая – объект обожания оказался отвратительным монстром.

\- А вторая?

\- Второй нет.

Я сказала, что так и думала. Он – тоже.

***

Д1 подошла ко мне, улыбнулась так, что я растаяла, как крохотная льдинка на очень горячей поверхности (сегодня была физика). Она спросила:

\- Как сочинения? Мой внук, ты, пожалуй, уже заметила, в словесности не силен. Совсем плохо вышло? Я взгляну, ты же не против?

Указательным пальцем она отбивала ритм речи по моей ладони, и я не прислушивалась, считала, запоминала, наслаждалась, но все же сумела сказать, что сочинение вышло неплохим, совсем нет, а потом я даже сумела соврать, что, к сожалению, забыла его дома. Я могла бы сжать ее палец, согреть руку ее теплом, но тут она наклонилась – не поцеловала меня, нет, но была так близко, так близко, так…

Она сказала:

\- Очень жаль, - и подвинулась вперед на тысячную часть метра (дети, не забывайте о системе си), она подвинулась, а я прокусила губу, проткнула ногтями ладонь, сломала ногу, лишилась глаза, потеряла голову, проиграла битву, войну, целый материк в карты, но промолчала.

Д2 подошел ко мне в конце дня. Смущенно улыбнулся и протянул тетрадь. Я открыла сочинение – правильный объем, сплошная любовь к математике.

Я спросила:

\- Пятерка?

Он ответил:

\- Можно с минусом.

Ее я и поставила. И дописала рядом – отличная работа. И нарисовала двоеточие с десятком скобочек после.

Он потянулся за тетрадью, но я сунула ее в сумку.

\- Дома же забыла. Завтра принесу.

Он сказал, спасибо. Я, кажется, не ответила.

***

Я рыдала на плече у Д. все праздники, и продолжила бы в том же духе, но нужно было возвращаться. Я говорила, что с ума сойду, спрашивала, что со мной не так, требовала объяснить, что и где пошло в неправильную сторону, Д. ловко доставал чеки, бумажные платки, билеты, купюры не существующих больше стран и отдавал мне.

Я читала, сминала, бросала их на пол.

\- Интересно, - спросила я утром третьего дня, - что случилось бы скорее, мы задохнулись бы в твоих записках или ты бы превратился в соляной раствор от моих слез?

\- Меня сложно превратить в раствор, - ответил он.

\- А еще интересно, - спросила я, когда почувствовала, что по щекам стекает уже не тушь, а сами глаза, - когда это кончится?

Он порылся между подушками дивана и выудил пожелтевший рекламный буклет. Синим маркером на обложке было: «когда это закончится?».

На первом развороте красным маркером было – скоро.

\- Дальше смотреть?

\- Как хочешь. Но там невесело.

Я посмотрела. На втором развороте черным маркером было – никогда.

И правда.

***

Математики, кажется, объединились с преподавателями языка и литературы и общими усилиями ликвидировали физрука, порядком пострадав в процессе, потому что ни первых, ни второго в школе не оказалось. Я заменяла все сразу.

Д1 сказала утром:

\- Хорошая моя, вы решительно нуждаетесь в отдыхе, на вас страшно смотреть. Есть планы на выходные?

\- Я не знаю, - ответила я, пока она вела пальцем, целовала, кусала, разгрызала мою ключицу. – То есть да, есть, - когда она вскрывала меня канцелярским ножом и фиксировала края раны скрепками. – То есть, конечно, нет, - когда она сжимала в руке мое истерично бухающее сердце.

\- Вот и славно, - сказала она и кокетливо подмигнула.

Контрольная по математике Д2 была похожа на контрольную только в начале. Рациональная система неравенства была решена, и правильно, а вот в уравнении, где нужно было ввести новую переменную, было только условие. Дальше он написал: я так больше не могу.

Дальше он написал: лучше бы она меня убила.

Дальше он написал: лучше бы я умер вместе с мамой.

Я подозвала его в конце урока. Отдала контрольную. Он покраснел. Я сказала:

\- Со временем тебе обязательно станет легче.

\- Лучше? – переспросил он, и я хотела бы соврать, но не стала.

\- Легче.

Я ушла из кабинета, закрыла дверь, глаза, тему, но сразу же вернулась и сказала:

\- Слушай, я тебе помочь не сумею, но у меня есть друг, он во всем отлично разбирается. Поговорим с ним?

Д2 сказал, спасибо большое, конечно, поговорю, только подождите меня минутку, я сейчас, быстро. Я вышла на улицу и изо всех сил дунула в грязный зеленый свисток (он пах белой хризантемой, черной розой, красной паучьей лилией), отдала дань памяти физруку. Мне показалось, что за свистом был еще какой-то звук, но, кажется, ничего не было.

Д2 вышел, и мы поехали к Д. на работу, он напоил нас мятным чаем, мне со спиртом, Д2 – с медом, он гладил Д2 по голове и печально смотрел на меня.

Любовь выжигала меня изнутри, любовь испепеляла меня снаружи.

\- В этот раз без мудрости? – спросила я.

Д. улыбнулся и сунул мне в руки мятый фантик из жвачки, которую мы любили в детстве. Я прочитала: маленький мальчик нашел пистолет, / школа стоит, а директора нет.

\- Забавно, да?

Я посмотрела, как Д. прижимает к себе рыдающего Д2. Я посмотрела, как за окном проезжают машины и велосипеды, пролетают листья, воздушные шары, дроны, самолеты, планеты. Я посмотрела вниз, влево, внутрь себя – любовь полыхала, но я почувствовала, что, пожалуй, смогу справиться с этим жаром. Я ответила:

\- Да. Забавно.


End file.
